


Deku VS Drakken Joe

by NegaiFreak



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Inspired by Deku VS Overhaul, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: A week's passed since Shiki's demise at the hands of Drakken Joe. Rebecca managed to get a message out... but will someone really come to save her?
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Rebecca Bluegarden





	1. PART I

" _Izu... a lot's happened this past week. It's more than I want to talk about. More than I want to admit... We... ran into trouble after you guys left. Normally, we would've dealt with it by now, but... Huh... Please... don't worry about us. We've relied on you guys time and time again so we could learn fight our own battles... I don't want you... or anyone else to go through what we went through... Just... don't come...! Please...!_ " Rebecca's anonymous message to Izuku's MPG was littered with tears and whimpering. And he could tell she was scared. While she wasn't clear on what that was, he knew one thing. She needed to be saved. No matter what she said, he was going to find her.

"AH!" Rebecca gasped out as she was shoved down onto the floor by Drakken. The second he came to get her, she desperately tried to find her way out, but to no avail. He was after her Ether Gear abilities, or at least ones that she had yet to unlock. All he had told her was that it was a power that could alter the cosmos. And he could extract those powers with a device he had. A sadistic grin crossed his face.

"You know, I expected you to try and use the Cat Leaper after I killed that damn brat..." he muttered out as he approached the frightened young woman, "but I guess you might need a little more motivation..." he realized as his face twisted into a scowl. Rebecca shook.

"P-Please..." she stuttered out pleadingly, "I'll... figure it out somehow..." she promised as tears threatened to pour out from her eyes, "Just... don't hurt my friends..." she begged.

"Now there's an idea," Drakken responded, causing her to widen her eyes, "If seeing Shiki die wasn't enough to trigger your Ether Gear's awakening, then maybe Kurenai's daughter or that blondie'll do," he concluded, pulling out a gun from his pants.

"N-N-No...!" Rebecca managed to gasp out, "I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt them!" she begged.

"Or maybe I'll take apart one of those pretty little androids..." he suggested with a maniacal grin, "I could always go and get that cat..." he remarked sinisterly. At that point, Rebecca clasped her hands over her mouth. Drakken didn't care about her well-being. All he wanted was her Ether Gear. She wept in defeat. There was no way she could get out of this...

" _Drakken, come in!_ " a voice suddenly exclaimed over the radio, causing the two occupants to perk up.

"The hell's going on?" Drakken asked, looking over at the holographic monitor on the wall to see an image of Seth Anderson.

" _Someone broke into the Edens Zero!_ " the program responded, causing the loanshark to widen his eyes, " _Diego and Maria managed to hold a few of them here, but they're heading your way now!_ " he pointed out. Drakken scoffed.

"Let the Element Four deal with them then," he muttered in reply.

" _We are!_ " Seth retorted, much to Drakken's shock as his eyes widened, " _They're taking on all four of 'em, even Jinn!_ " he mentioned, " _You better take that girl and get outta-!_ " His image on the monitor suddenly distorted, looking as if he was screaming before his image was erased completely. Drakken's eyes shook. These intruders... were managing to beat all of his underlings?

' _Don't tell me..._ ' Rebecca uttered inwardly in wonder.

"Dammit..." Drakken cursed out, aiming his gun at her suddenly as she flinched, "Guess if I can't have you, no one can..." he muttered, readying the trigger. Rebecca just braced herself for the inevitable. She was going to die eventually, right? At least this way... she'd see Shiki again...

"SMAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" a familiar voice roared as the wall burst open. Drakken looked back and gasped to see both Jinn and Sylph being tackled down by Izuku Midoriya, Asta Sutarria, and Shirou Emiya. The former of the trio stood with sparks of green electricity emanating around his body. Rebecca opened her eyes and gasped to see him there.

"Izu...!" she whimpered out as tears formed her in eyes. Despite telling him not to come. Despite begging him... he was here. And he'd brought his friends, too.

"Damn... you...!" Jinn yelled as got onto his feet, letting his Ether Gear markings expand. His sister did the same, clenching her teeth. Shirou summoned forth his twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, in a flash of light, while Asta brought out his Demon-Slayer sword from his grimoire. The two of them lunged out at the pair of wind users, slashing them back fiercely in an instant.

"We'll take care of these guys!" Asta declared firmly as an angered snarl left his lips.

"Go help your friend, Midoriya!" Shirou cried out before they ran off.

"Right!" Izuku responded, turning towards Rebecca and Drakken. He balled his fists. "I don't know who you are, but you won't be hurting her anymore!" he bellowed in declaration as the sparks around him crackled wildly.

"Izu..." Rebecca uttered with a sniffle. Drakken growled.

"I'll save you, Rebecca," Izuku promised firmly, "I'll save you and everyone!" he added. Drakken blinked in surprise... and then grinned.

"Heh, heh..." he chuckled, causing Izuku to arch an eyebrow out of confusion, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled loudly, "Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on your face..." he muttered out.

"Wh-What?" Izuku stuttered.

"You said you were gonna save everyone from the Edens Zero, right?" Drakken inquired, "Well, you're already too late," he noted as he pointed at him. Izuku's eyes widened. Rebecca saw the images replay in her head. All the blood, all the tears, all the anguish... all because...

"Rebecca... what's he talking about?" Izuku asked nervously. She could only sob quietly in response.

"That brat, Shiki..." Drakken began to answer, "he's dead," he told the aspiring hero. His pupils shrank.

' _Your power really saved us back there, Izuku!_ ' he remembered Shiki saying to him in the aftermath of their adventure on Digitalis, ' _So thanks!_ ' he had added in gratitude.

"Guys like you are easy to pick apart," Drakken pointed out, "You can save Kurenai's daughter, the blondie, the androids, or whoever you want," he listed off in suggestion mockingly, "The fact is, you can't save _him_ ," he remarked, cackling again.

"Izu..." Rebecca whimpered. Shiki was his friend, too. His upbeat attitude was what made Izuku feel more at ease around new friends. And... he was gone?

"Now I'll just kill you and-!" Drakken's shout was interjected as a blast of air knocked the gun out of his hand. He looked back to see the outer layer of Izuku's right glove jolted forward.

"You think I'll just let you kill me?!" he roared angrily, "Even if what you said is true..." he continued, taking a ready stance as the electricity around him crackled even more wildly, "there are still people for me to save!" he exclaimed in declaration.

"Izu..." Rebecca uttered out again, completely stunned. Drakken grit his teeth.

"You think you can play hero, kid?" he wondered aloud, letting his Ether Gear markings extend along his hands, "Well, you can't save her and beat me..." he remarked menacingly. Izuku didn't flinch.

"Izu... please!" Rebecca begged with tears dripping out of her eyes. Izuku understood exactly what she was going through. He'd seen something like it before. And it pissed him off.

"Rebecca, I'll save you... by beating him!" he declared fiercely before lunging out at Drakken.


	2. PART II

"You'll save her by beating me?" Drakken inquired with an ominous grin as he saw Izuku reel his right leg back, " _Me?_ " he repeated, about to grab the aspiring hero's leg. Rebecca gasped.

"Don't let him touch you!" she screamed. Izuku's eyes widened. His leg was dangerously close to his opponent's hand. The outer layer of his left glove jolted forward as he curled in both of his middle fingers, holding them back with his thumbs.

"Delaware Smash..." he began, aiming both of his hands at the floor, "AIR FORCE!" he roared, flicking his fingers to propel himself upwards in a burst of wind, which caused Drakken to stumble back as he failed to grab him.

"What?!" he yelped, regaining his foot. Meanwhile, Izuku found himself propelled up to the ceiling, bracing up against it. The sparks around his body kept crackling wildly as he jumped down, readying his right leg for an axe kick.

"MANCHESTER... SMAAAAAASSSSHHHH!" he screamed, striking Drakken fiercely at the back of his head, making him stumble forwards. Rebecca couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Izuku actually managing to fight Drakken?

"...Ergh..." the loanshark grunted out as a few drops of blood fell from his head. But he smiled. "Not bad, kid..." he remarked to Izuku, who looked back at him, "If I hadn't reacted in time, you might've knocked me out..." he mentioned. At that moment, Izuku heard a loud crack. He looked down and gasped. The iron sole of his right foot was cracked!

"Wh-What the?" he stuttered in shock.

"I don't know what kinda Ether Gear you got, but I'm guessing it's some kinda strength enhancer," Drakken noted as he licked some of the blood trickling down his face, "As for me," he continued, letting his Ether Gear markings expand, "I've got alchemy," he said.

"Alchemy?" Izuku repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"My Ether Gear lets me change the composition of matter, including my own," Drakken explained, "I can turn a person to stone with just a touch, or even make my skin so hard, not even your kicks would hurt me," he noted to Izuku, who let sweat trickle down from his head, "Normally, I'd just turn you to stone and crush you to pieces..." he kept going, grinning deviously, "but I've got a better idea now..." he concluded. Rebecca trembled at the sight of his sadistic smile. It was the same one she saw when he killed Shiki. "I'm gonna break you piece by piece to make that girl use the Cat Leaper..." he declared, lunging out at the aspiring hero, "and satisfy me with your death!" he added loudly. An uncommon snarl left Izuku's lips. Black tendrils shot out from the openings at the knuckles of his right glove. "What?!" Drakken gasped as they suddenly wrapped around his body.

"ERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku roared as he flung the loanshark over his head and into a wall in an instant. Rebecca blinked in astonishment. What even was that? "Rebecca's not someone you can use!" he shouted angrily as he pulled his right arm back, having the tendrils yank Drakken out from the wall towards, "I won't let you make her cry again!" he bellowed, slamming his fist into the loanshark's torso. However, he grimaced in pain upon feeling how hard his foe's body was. He looked up to see the smirk on his face. He then grasped the black tendrils in his left hand, converting them into water. Izuku quickly turned off the remainder of the Blackwhip on his arm, hopping back.

' _So his power lets him harden his body like Kirishima and change matter like Honenuki..._ ' he inwardly noted, taking a few quick breaths, ' _At this rate, none of my attacks are gonna be effective..._ ' he mentioned through his thoughts in frustration.

"You ready to die, boy?" Drakken inquired sarcastically, touching the floor with his left hand. All of a sudden, the floor softened as Izuku looked down and gasped.

"Quicksand?!" he exclaimed. Fortunately, it hadn't reached Rebecca, but now he was trapped.

"Izu!" she screamed. Her trembling hadn't stopped. The image of Shiki dying was replaying in her head again and again. Only this time, she feared Izuku would be on the receiving end of Drakken's wrath.

"SMAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" he suddenly roared, catching her attention as he saw him burst up from the quicksand in an instant, glaring down Drakken.

"You're pretty strong, huh?" the loanshark guessed as his hand started to drip with water, "Well..." he continued as Izuku came down, trying to land a roundhouse kick with his right leg, "you're still no match for me," he remarked as Izuku's kick had gone right through him!

"Wha...?!" he gasped in shock before Drakken elbowed him in the face, sending him crashing into the wall fiercely.

"IZU!" Rebecca shrieked. Drakken's body went back to normal as he smirked.

' _Kid seemed to figure out how my power worked pretty quick..._ ' he noted to himself as he walked over to the dust cloud that formed from Izuku's impact, ' _Using Alchemist the way I do takes a lot of concentration and knowledge,_ ' he inwardly explained, ' _I have to know the exact chemical composition of what conversion I wanna make when I touch anything..._ ' he mentioned through his thoughts, ' _Ah well..._ ' he sighed inwardly, ' _Guess it doesn't matter now..._ ' he muttered to himself. Just then, a pressurized gust of air rushed by his face.

"Still fighting, huh?" he noted, seeing that Izuku had each of his right fingers curled in, holding them with his thumb. His head was bleeding.

"Rebecca, get outta here!" he cried out, flicking his fingers one after another to release blasts of pressurized wind at Drakken. For a moment, Rebecca didn't move. She was too scared.

' _No... Izu... I can't just..._ ' she inwardly said, tearing up. She then noticed Drakken's gun lying nearby.

"AH!" Izuku gasped, barely avoiding a punch from the loanshark as he had jumped up. He looked back to see the huge indent Drakken's fist had left behind, grimacing in frustration.

' _He can alter his own body to any form of matter, whether its solid or not!_ ' he realized, landing down, ' _And I can't get close to him without taking the risk of getting touched!_ ' he added through thought, ' _So I'll keep attacking like this!_ ' he declared to himself, flicking out his fingers on both hands, one after another. The wind pressure blasts struck Drakken... but he was unfazed. He walked through each one, letting his hair flow wildly with each subsequent gust.

"I don't usually go all out in fights," he remarked as he approached the aspiring hero. He tried to jump away, but Drakken lunged out to him quickly, grasping him by his suit at his chest. "You're an exception though," he pointed out. Izuku tried to flick his fingers again, but Drakken grabbed both of his gloves, turning them into dust as they crumbled away. "If your death finally makes Number Twenty-Nine access those powers, it'll be well worth it..." he noted, converting the upper half of Izuku's costume into scrap paper as he tore it off, dropping him down to the floor in a grunt.

"You... psycho..." he muttered out angrily, slowly pushing himself up. Drakken lifted up his right foot over his foe's head.

"Mind tellin' me your name before I kill ya?" he asked of Izuku, "I'd like to know just who the fuck you think you are..." he remarked with a sadistic smile.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rebecca suddenly screamed. And then a gunshot went off.

"AGH!" Drakken yelped in agony. Izuku immediately looked to see that he'd been shot in the arm as it bled. He turned his head to see that Rebecca had fired the bullet from Drakken's gun, gritting her teeth as tears threatened to pour down her cheeks.

"If you touch him again, I'll kill you!" she yelled, aiming the gun at the loanshark. He didn't say a word, turning to her. A crazy smile then came across his face as he suddenly lunged out at her.

"Hey, wait!" Izuku yelled. Rebecca fired off more bullets from the gun, but they merely bounced off of Drakken's body as he reached his right hand out to try and grab her. She felt no opposing force after one more shot, realizing the weapon was now empty.

"Ah!" she gasped, bracing herself from the loanshark's grasp. But she never felt it...

"AAAAGHHH!" Izuku suddenly screamed. Her eyes jolted open and shook in horror. Lying in front of her was Izuku... and his right leg looked severely bent. Rather... broken.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drakken cackled, "I can't believe you fell for that, you dumb hero kid!" he remarked, laughing loudly.

"ERRRGGGGHHH...!" Izuku grunted out in agony, fighting back tears from the pain he was enduring.

"Izu!" Rebecca screamed, going over and taking him into her arms.

"Re...becca..." he weakly uttered out, causing her to tremble in fright. Quite possibly her only hope had been rendered helpless...

"Heroes are always about self-sacrifice and all that crap, right?" Drakken inquired sarcastically, drawing closer to them, "So I figured you'd be all about saving Number Twenty-Nine if I went after her," he told the aspiring hero, who gritted his teeth. He'd fallen for Drakken's ploy. "Now it's time to kill you..." he declared with a smirk.

"NO!" Rebecca screamed, holding onto Izuku protectively, "I won't let you hurt him!" she shouted fiercely.

"Rebecca..." Izuku uttered out in disbelief.

"Still gonna try and work out a deal?" Drakken wondered aloud, arching an eyebrow.

"No!" Rebecca yelled in response, "I'll never let you do what you want with me or Izu!" she stated firmly. Drakken just chuckled. But then he blinked in surprise, widening his eyes. Rebecca's Ether Gear markings were activated, glowing brightly.

"What the...?" Izuku said, widening his own eyes. He'd only seen Rebecca's Ether Gear once in training, being told it was a speed-type power. But this seemed completely different...

' _Is the Cat Leaper activating?!_ ' Drakken guessed through his thoughts, grimacing, ' _I was so focused on that kid, I didn't even notice...!_ ' he realized, balling his hands into fists. He then gasped to see Izuku's broken leg... reverting back to normal.

"M-My leg!" he stuttered out in surprise. Rebecca looked to see what had happened, widening her eyes. What was going on?

"Izu?" she uttered in confusion, wondering how his leg could've miraculously healed. He too was confused... but then blinked as he recalled something.

' _Is her Ether Gear actually-?_ '

"DAMN YOU!" Drakken roared as he lunged out at the pair. Reacting without thinking, Izuku thrusted out his right fist in an instant, sending out a huge gust of wind that blew Drakken back into the wall behind him. "GAH!" he yelled upon crashing against it, "What the...?" he uttered out in confusion. That power was nothing like he felt from Izuku earlier... He looked to see that his right arm was broken... and then instantly healed!

"This is like..." he started to realize, looking back at Rebecca.

"I-Izu?" she stammered out.

"Ergh..." Drakken grunted as he stumbled forward from the wall he crashed into, gritting his teeth in anger, "That woman... her power... is mine...!" he declared. So much of this was familiar to Izuku. The way Drakken talked about Rebecca, the way she clung to his back, the way she tried to protect him from getting hurt... It was all familiar.

' _If her power is like Eri's, then I can win!_ ' he realized, balling his fists as he activated his Full Cowling, letting green sparks crackle around his form.

"Rebecca..." he began, catching the girl's attention, "will you please lend me your power?" he requested of her.

"Wh-What...?" she stuttered in confusion. She had no idea what was going on anymore. But... did her Ether Gear actually reverse Izuku's injuries?

"GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" Drakken roared as he lunged out at Izuku, throwing out his right fist. The aspiring hero caught it in his left hand, much to his shock. "What?!" he exclaimed, grimacing a little. He then saw Izuku's hair stick up wildly as the air swirled around him.

' _One For All..._ ' he began inwardly as his muscles tightened and the floor cracked beneath his feet, ' _ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!_ ' he bellowed through his thoughts, gritting his teeth as he glared at Drakken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


	3. PART III

Drakken could suddenly feel a sense of dread. Like the fight had already been decided once Izuku had grabbed his hand. Seeing that determined look in Izuku's eyes made him a little more nervous. A little more afraid...

' _Afraid...? Afraid?! AFRAID?!_ ' Drakken angrily repeated in his head out of frustration. The Ether Gear markings on his hands glowed brightly.

"You don't scare me, you stupid brat!" he bellowed, about to strike Izuku with his right fist. It didn't even take a second for the aspiring hero to land a powerful uppercut to the loanshark's chest, sending him flying right through the ceiling in an instant as the wind blew about the entire room.

"Er...!" Rebecca squeaked out, clenching her eyes shut. She didn't even want to watch whatever was happening. The plague of memories she had from Shiki's death were still haunting her. And now she was imagining the same thing happening to Izuku... But it wasn't.

"Rebecca, you alright?" he asked, causing to finally open her eyes. She gasped as she saw the destruction to the room they were in.

"Wh...What happened?" she stuttered in question, blinking rapidly. Izuku smiled at her.

"You helped me," he responded simply, causing her to look at him in confusion. And then she remembered. She looked down to see her Ether Gear markings glowing brightly at her ankles.

"I...I don't get it..." she stammered, "How am I... helping you?" she asked, completely stunned. Izuku just smiled at her again.

"Don't worry too much about it," he assured in reply, "Just keep doing what you can until we finish this guy, okay?" he requested of her. Rebecca's eyes shimmered with shock before she gave a determined visage.

"Right!" she responded. She had faith in Izuku. The aura he was giving off strangely made her feel safe. She held onto him tightly, closing her eyes again. He squatted down with electricity crackling around him, balling his fists.

' _Shiki..._ ' he inwardly uttered before taking a great leap through the hole he made in the ceiling. Meanwhile, remnants of blood were apparent on Drakken's lips as he grimaced. He was in midair, high above even a few skyscrapers in the Belial Goer.

' _Even though I converted my entire body into Dramour Ore...!_ ' he noted through his thoughts as he continued to wince, ' _That kid... his power's insane...!_ ' he added to himself. The wind stirred around him suddenly, causing him to gasp as he looked over and saw Izuku there. His eyes were burning with rage as he flicked his finger backwards, propelling himself towards Drakken. Before he could even counter in time, Izuku slammed his right leg into his gut, blowing him back.

"GAH...!" he gasped out with blood flying from his mouth. The freckled teen propelled himself after him, heading into the deeper part of the city. Citizens below looked up in surprise.

"Is that... Drakken Joe?!" one gasped in shock.

"Look! He's fighting someone!" another yelled out.

"A space pirate, maybe?" one more suggested.

"Tch!" Drakken scoffed with frustration, "YOU DAMN BRAT!" he roared, latching onto a skyscraper as his Ether Gear markings glowed brightly. The building's entire upper half suddenly converted into a hissing acid that was about to pour down onto Izuku. He reeled his left arm back, closing his hand into a fist.

"TEXAS..." he started to echo, causing Drakken to gasp, "SMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he bellowed, thrusting out his fist. The wind pressure from his punch not only slammed into the loanshark hard, but also blew away the oncoming acid as it dissipated completely.

"Grrrkkk!" Drakken grunted, wincing as his eyes twitched.

' _Why?!_ ' he exclaimed inwardly as Izuku soared towards him, relentlessly attacking him with punches and kicks, ' _Why was this brat... holding back before?!_ ' he wondered as even with his body converted into the hardest materials he could think of, he could still feel the astounding pain from each of the blows he was taking. Trying to think of a solution, he remembered how Rebecca's Ether Gear had reverted Izuku's leg back to normal after he had broken it. ' _That's it...!_ ' he realized, grinning maniacally, ' _If I can get the Cat off of him, he's a sitting duck!_ ' he noted to himself. His Ether Gear markings started expanding, flowing over his skin as half of his face hardened and his hair spiked up wildly.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA SAVE ANYONE, YOU BRAT!" he roared to his opponent, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN AFTER THAT OTHER IDIOT DIED, HUH?!" he wondered loudly as he jumped off of a building's window after converting it into rubber, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU... AND MAKE THE CAT MINE!" he declared fiercely, reaching out to grab Rebecca as her eyes were still clenched shut. And then Drakken's arm was grabbed by the aspiring hero's left hand. He blinked in astonishment.

"You won't... TOUCH HER!" Izuku screamed, slamming his right fist into Drakken's gut. He spat out more blood as he was sent flying back. "I told you... there were still people for me to save!" his opponent shouted as he flew after him as his green eyes burned with anger, "And I promised I'd save Rebecca... by kicking your ass!" he added in declaration, suddenly unleashing several black tendrils from his arms that went out towards Drakken. He grimaced, narrowly evading some while barely managing to convert others into water or some other substance. There wasn't even a second for him to think. He was being bombarded constantly with attack after attack. The pressure was mounding against him.

' _The hell... is this?!_ ' he wondered as sweat trickled down his body. Retracting the Blackwhips, Izuku propelled himself forward in an instant with a blast of wind pressure by flicking his fingers backwards. He found himself right above Drakken, who grimaced.

"If I can't have her... NO ONE CAN!" he bellowed as his Ether Gear markings glowed brighter than ever. He couldn't even recall the last time an opponent made him fight this seriously. He was willing to convert the very air they were breathing into a poisonous gas or a burning acid just to stop Izuku. But all of a sudden, a Blackwhip shot out and wrapped around his wrists, tying them together. "What?!" he exclaimed. His Ether Gear markings disappeared as his body went back to normal.

' _He bound me...!_ ' he realized with a grimace, ' _I can't-!_ ' His thoughts halted the second he looked up. His eyes widened. His mouth gaped open. It was like looking at the devil itself, seeing Izuku reel his right fist back with clenched teeth and a determined visage.

' _Shiki..._ ' he began through his thoughts as the electricity crackled wildly around him, ' _I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time..._ ' he apologized inwardly, ' _At least..._ ' he continued, throwing his fist down in an instant, ' _At least let me avenge you!_ ' he roared to himself. His fist collided with Drakken's face.

"UNITED STATES OF... SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he bellowed, sending the loanshark crashing into the ground in an instant. A huge vortex of wind blew about the area for a few moments, causing everyone to hurry off in fright before they could end up enveloped within it. When it did subside, it revealed a huge crater where Drakken lied. His eyes were pale white as he had slipped into unconsciousness.

Izuku landed down, breathing heavily. He could feel Rebecca shaking on his back. Was it over? She finally opened her eyes to see what had happened. And she gasped lightly. Drakken was defeated. Izuku had won.

"Rebecca..." he said, catching her attention as she looked at him, seeing the smile on his face, "are you okay?" he asked of her in concern. Tears started building up in Rebecca's eyes. She whimpered a couple of times before breaking out into a sobbing fit on Izuku's back. She was grateful that her nightmare had finally ended. And she didn't let go of Izuku for the rest of the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
